


Not Now Gay Thoughts!

by SleeplessAndHopeful



Series: Tenkaemaki Shopkeep AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Lesbian Harukawa Maki, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessAndHopeful/pseuds/SleeplessAndHopeful
Summary: Maki knew it would be a bad day when their first customer was followed by three rambunctious children.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Tenkaemaki Shopkeep AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812268
Kudos: 17





	Not Now Gay Thoughts!

Maki knew it was going to be an unpleasant day when their first customer came in with three young kids in tow.  
"Hello, is there something you're looking for?"  
The lady looked them up and down, analyzing the short haircut, flannel, and badge that, along with their name and owner status, listed their pronouns as "they/them."  
"Uhm, do you have any other employees?"  
"No, ma'am. It's just me today."  
She gave Maki another disapproving stare, before dramatically sighing in defeat.  
"Fine, you'll do then. Now, I'm looking for a toy box."  
"Size?"  
"Big, my kids have a lot of toys."  
"Alright, I have a few pre-made that may be suitable, so if you'll follow me-"  
"Pre-made?"  
"Yes, I make all the furniture in the store myself."  
"That's not very ladylike of you. Hard work like that is a man's job!"  
"Good thing I'm not a woman. Now, if you'll follow me-"  
"You have to be a man or a woman! And I can see your breasts, so you're clearly a woman!"  
"No, ma'am, I'm not-"  
"Then you're one of those tra-"  
A crash and snap interrupted both people. Maki looks over, and who would've guessed. The three brats had toppled a stack of chairs, the topmost having splintered and damaging the next few.  
"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to pay thirty-seven thousand yen for the damaged inventory and leave."  
The woman huffed indignantly.  
"That's way too much for a stupid chair!"  
"This is my only source of income, ma'am. I need to be compensated since I can't sell that chair, plus compensation for my time fixing the others."  
"Can't you just write it off as a loss? The kids are just playing, you can't fault them for that!"  
As she spoke, the door opened. Hopefully it was Kaito. They couldn't deal with this waste of space and her spawn on their own.  
"U-Uhm, hello?"  
That certainly wasn't Kaito, and all patience drained out of Maki's body.  
"Ma'am. Your children rendered twenty-six thousand yen of inventory unsellable and the rest is for my time repairing the damaged inventory. Pay and leave. I have another customer waiting."  
The woman humphed, glaring daggers at Maki as she pulled out her purse and handed Maki a credit card. As they went to run the card through the machine, there was a shout of "HEY!"  
A fat and incredibly attractive blonde woman was physically blocking the mother and her shitstains from dashing out the front door.  
They should've expected this. Of course she would try to leave as soon as their back was turned.  
"Thank you, ma'am. Let me finish the transaction and I'll be with you shortly."  
They swiped the card, and in a few short moments, the debt had been paid.  
"Was that so har-"  
The door chime jingled hard- the family was gone and the blonde laid on her side, partially out of the open door.  
The mother had shoved against the woman's right arm, knocking her over, opening the door, and allowing the family to leave. While Maki still had their credit card.  
Not the brightest bunch.  
However, that wasn't important. What was, was the blonde partially sticking out of their door.  
Maki grabbed the first aid kit under the counter and rushed to her side. "Ma'am, can you hear me? Are you okay?"  
She tried to push herself up, but whimpered in pain when she put weight on her arm. A sprain or a fracture, most likely, but Maki needed a better look at it.  
They set the kit on the display table and lifted the woman up to carry her to a chair.   
She was quite heavy, so Maki had to pull her close to their chest to better brace their arms, and that made them notice just how warm and, more importantly, pretty she was.   
Purple eyes desperately fighting tears, long blonde hair with an adorable little cowlick at the top, a smattering of barely noticeable freckles across her cheeks, plump lips painted with what Maki assumed was lip gloss.  
Was it bad that Maki was imagining what flavor it was? Maybe peach, matching her rosy cheeks, or-  
Shit. Maki had been staring. NOT NOW, GAY THOUGHTS!  
They hastily looked away and stumbled over to put the woman in the comfy chair in the break room, which was totally not an excuse to hold a pretty woman for longer and spoil her- they just needed to look at the damn arm already.  
"Okay, I'm going to get the first aid kit. Do you feel fine being left alone?"  
She nodded, and Maki stepped outside to cool their burning cheeks, then got the kit and re-entered the room and OH BOY THEIR GAY ASS STILL WASN'T READY!  
Before they could get any more distracted, they pulled up a chair in front of the woman and pulled her arm into their lap.  
"Good news, it doesn't seem to be any more than a sprain. Put ice on it and it should be back to normal in a few weeks."  
The woman's face dropped.  
"Is something the matter?"  
"I- I play piano. I can't wait a few weeks!"  
That was a problem. She started panicking about being out of practice and permanent arm damage and not being able to go on tour- wait, go on tour?  
"When does your tour leave?"  
"...It's a hypothetical. I'm saving up."  
"Oh, then that should give you plenty of time. I'll get you some ice so you can go home and get a sling."  
Maybe Maki could kiss it better.  
The woman stared, not the judging stare of the mother, but a wide-eyed, deer-in-the-headlights stare.   
Shit, had Maki said that aloud?"  
"I- I mean-"  
"I don't mind."  
What?  
"I said I don't mind. If you kiss it better, I mean."  
An uncomfortable silence stretched between the two, and slowly, awkwardly, Maki lifted the woman's arm and kissed the inside of the wrist.  
"Does... that make you feel better...?"  
"Y-yeah."  
Another pause.  
"I'd like the ice now, though."  
Maki swore the woman was blushing as they got up and filled a spare baggy with ice. The woman got up as well, holding the baggy to her arm and heading for the door.  
"Wait!"  
"Uh- y-yeah?"  
"What's your name?"  
In spite of the tears, the woman laughed.  
"Staring at me and kissing my arm better, all before knowing my name? What a tease! But my name's Kaede Akamatsu."  
With that, and a playful blow of a kiss, Kaede was off.  
Maki really was a hopeless lesbian.

**Author's Note:**

> i call this au shopkeep au!! ill try to post more of it since its a very self-indulgent au. nb maki rights!!


End file.
